1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an injection amount measuring apparatus, and more particularly, to an injection amount measuring apparatus which is capable of sensing an input of an injection button of a syringe and an injection amount without direct electric or mechanical contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of diabetic patients has been increasing, and hence insulin syringes, which are capable of being carried by a diabetic patient such that the diabetic patient can inject himself or herself with insulin, are being further developed. Conventionally, pen type insulin syringes have become widely available in order to maximize a user's convenience. An insulin pen is configured such that an injection amount can be determined by rotating a knob where injection amounts are indicated, and as a button arranged at a terminal end of the insulin pen is compressed, the insulin can be injected in the determined injection amount.
A diabetic patient must record an injection amount of insulin each time when injecting the insulin. This is because when the insulin accumulated in the diabetic patient is an excessively large quantity or an excessively small quantity, it may be harmful to the diabetic patient and even fatal. In addition, a medical attendant may determine and diagnose the disease state of the patient based on the cumulative injection amount of insulin or injection amount information.
However, with the insulin syringes which have been available up to now, the user must directly prepare injection amount information, such as a cumulative injection amount, injection time, and an injected amount at each injection time. When the user does not recognize the injection amount information, it may be harmful to the patient. Accordingly, there is a need to develop an apparatus which is capable of automatically gathering and managing various information items regarding the injection amount even if the user may not recognize the injection amount.